Tsukuyomi Daiki
Tsukuyomi Daiki is the leader of an infamous criminal organization known as Gin'iro ni kagayaku tsuki or The Silver Moon. The trio also includes his teammates, Maruyama Botan and Kinjo Miyuki. He is the older brother of Tsukuyomi Kishiko as well as the uncle to her children. Created by RurikoTsukuyomi of fanfiction.net. Background Daiki and Kishiko were born in Awegakure, the Village Hidden in the Rain. Their family was an average shinobi family with no dramatic history. Kishiko entered the academy at an appropriate age and Daiki as well, showing no prodigy potential. Daiki and Kishiko were close as siblings, backing each other up and caring very much for one another. Kishiko grew worried for when Daiki became a Genin, he was given a violent and abusive sensei named Shi. Their sensei was known to have ridiculous training sessions that often went longer than a week, keeping Daiki from coming home. Shi paid no mind to Daiki's sensitivity to pain, Botan's unusual split personality nor the fact that Miyuki had to cover her eyes. Eventually, Daiki convinced his teammates that their sensei had to go. After passing the Chuunin Exams, Daiki, Botan, and Miyuki attacked their sensei and killed him. Word of Shi's death spread through the village and assassins were sent after him as well as Kishiko. Daiki was forced to flee before he could warn Kishiko, however, she fled by herself to Sunagakure. Daiki was heartbroken at her lost, but he'd also become very power hungry after he killed his sensei. He created The Silver Moon in hopes of taking over a village and making it his own. Daiki also sent Miyuki to find Kishiko in hopes of seeing her once again, only to receive news that Kishiko was killed by her own son. During the first part, Daiki confronts his niece, Tsukuyomi Ruriko, showing favor for her in particular and showing hatred for Tsukuyomi Akira having killed Kishiko. He sends Miyuki to take Akira and Botan to take Nero, having promised Botan a 'pet', leaving him to battle Ruriko on his own. They strike a deal, whoever touches the ground loses. If Daiki was to lose, he'd have to give up his pursuit for Akira and Nero and feed her information of criminals. If Ruriko was to lose, she was to give up her teammates. Ruriko lost seeing as Daiki was a high class criminal. However, he gave her information on criminal organizations anyway as well as some stories of her mother, seeing as she was very young when her parents were slaughtered. By the end of the exams, Ruriko tricks Daiki into kidnapping two different Genin. Daiki isn't enraged, but in fact, impressed. He doesn't go after Ruriko, but instead goes on to his previous plans to try and become more and more powerful. Along the way, he finds himself battling Kuromura Kotaro, an internationally wanted criminal. Daiki attempts to fight him for power, but loses and ends up joining him with Miyuki. Botan, on the other hand, flees much to Daiki's anger and Miyuki's sorrow. Even though Daiki was known to physically abuse Botan often. TO BE CONTINUED... Part III Daiki ends up marrying Miyuki after they have their first child, Kazuhiko. They then have two more children, Arisu and Kimiko. Personality Daiki is very power hungry and likes looking down on those who are younger as well as weaker. He has no tolerance for disobedience, whether purposeful or not, shown as he is impatient with Botan's split personality. He seems to display someone of a calm and cruel personality, although, he smiles every so often in geniuine happiness or amusement. Unlike his sister, Daiki is a grand lover of fighting and gambling. He is always making deals with his opponents, fighting hard to win the battle. He's never lost, until he met Kotaro. As for relationships, Daiki seems to have a romantic relationship with Miyuki, but there seems to be no real love. They merely had children in order to carry on the Tsukuyomi Clan. Appearance Daiki has pure silver colored hair with little strands of gold mingled in, his hair in a loose ponytail and about to the middle of his back. His eyes are dark gray. He dresses formally and slightly old fashioned compared to some of the younger generation. He wears a silver coat with a black sailor sort of flap at the collar area and squares in the back shoulder area, coat always open. The sleeves connect along his hand and into a glove shape around middle finger and are somewhat loose. Also wears dark gray yukata sort of top that is tied shut with a black obi. He also wears a deep dark gray hakuma as well and tall, padded silver boots with real silver points at the heels. His black headband has dark flaps that hang over his temples. Daiki is also very tall, standing over many of his opponents proudly. Abilities Daiki is known for his odd jutsu commonly mistaken for a Kekkei Genkai. The ability to blend in with his surroundings like a lizard, which is also his main summoning. Daiki is skilled in his blending in technique seeing as he has good control over his thought process, which triggers the action. Unfortunately, if he's running out of chakra, his power goes on the fritz and will only make certain parts of him blendable. For example, his leg will blend in with vines and leaves while the rest of his body remains normal. Some people think Daiki goes invisible, but he does not. As for his other skills, Daiki enjoys using summoning techniques in fighting, summoning large, oversized lizards. He also uses a large amount of fire ninjutsu, his other element being wind. His Genjutsu is pretty average and his Taijutsu is just a point below average. Being part of the Tsukuyomi Clan, Daiki does have cannibalistic abilities, but he only uses it when the enemy is defeated or as a last resort. Like Ruriko, Daiki believes in eating the remains of his enemies. Trivia *Daiki's first name means Great or tree/shining/valuable. *Daiki's favorite food is Zaru Soba while his least favorite is Natto. *Daiki's hobbies include studying maps and visiting local taverns, oddly enough. *Daiki has completed 456 mission in total:13 S-rank, 143 A-rank, 256 B-rank, 17 C-rank, and 27 D-rank. *Daiki's favorite word is "power". Category:Original Character Category:Male Category:Sunagakure Category:Amegakure Category:FINAL